lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Law of the Jungle
"The Law of the Jungle" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon breaks the law by using a certain stick to scratch his back. He is brought before a court of law where he must prove if he is guilty or innocence. Plot "The Law of the Jungle" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The episode starts with Timon having a terrible back itch. Pumbaa tries scratching the meerkat's back with his tusks, but it doesn't work. Timon finds a stick and tells Pumbaa to give to him, but Pumbaa tells him that it's a Forbidden Stick and no one is allowed to touch it under penalty of law. Timon tells Pumbaa that his back doesn't itch anymore, and when Pumbaa leaves, the meerkat takes the stick and scratches his back with it. Timon then runs to Pumbaa and tells the warthog to hide him because he got caught by the Vulture Police. Timon hides inside a tree stump while Pumbaa sits on it. The vultures ask Pumbaa if he's seen Timon and Pumbaa says that he doesn't know what they're talking about. The vultures then ask the warthog if he could move away from the tree stump because they have a feeling that Timon is hiding somewhere. When Pumbaa refuses, they get dynamites to make the warthog blast out of the stump. Timon overhears them saying so and quickly gets out of the stump. The vultures see the meerkat and catch him. The vultures take Timon to a rhino judge, "The Wonderful Rhino of Laws." The vultures tell the rhino that Timon used the Forbidden Stick to scratch his back and Pumbaa tells Timon that the meerkat has no respect for the law. Timon then says that he doesn't see what the big deal is, that it's just a stick and that it's a mockery of justice, and then the meerkat breaks the stick, which makes the rhino mad. Pumbaa becomes Timon's lawyer, but Timon says that he objects what the warthog says and that he needs a real lawyer. Then, the rhino says that he will give Timon a series of test to prove if the meerkat is innocent or guilty. The rhino gives Timon five tests: surviving a snake pit, walking on hot coals, catching a huge rock that says "Justice" on it, the cave of pain, and the written test. After Timon takes the written test, the meerkat admits that he used the Forbidden Stick scratch his back. Timon is now proved to be guilty, not innocent, and the vultures and the rhino take him to see the punishments that he deserves. However, the punishment is merely a slap on the wrist. Timon learns his lesson of not touching the Forbidden Stick and gets a snail to eat. When Timon has trouble chewing on the snail, he asks Pumbaa to bring him a rock to break the snail's shell. But Pumbaa says that it's a Forbidden Rock and no one is allowed to touch it, but Timon believes that nothing bad will happen. When Timon touches the rock, he is put in a guillotine. Trivia *When Pumbaa tried to walk on the hot coals, his hooves didn't hurt because of the pads he had under them. However, in Ready, Aim, Fire when Smolder made Timon and Pumbaa walk on hot coals, Pumbaa's hooves actually hurt after walking on the hot coals. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media